Puttana (2020 Version)
by hunnie-coated
Summary: Feliciano thought that being a sex worker was the worst thing he could do, but falling in love with a mafioso is probably worse. I wrote this fanfiction back in 2013 and I thought it was do for a revamp so I am rewriting it. I have to warn anyone who read and loved the original that this isn't a one-to-one direct copy. There are going to be significant changes.


Summers in Rome were usually humid and warm, but today, the sky was blanketed with opaque grey clouds. When Feliciano was making his morning cup of coffee, he could only muster up a disappointed side-eye toward the weather. He had plans today so potential rain was not something he was looking forward to. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his ragged, grey sweatpants, signaling that he had a text message waiting for him.

**BDMF: come over around 3:30, wear something silky ;)**

The address he sent didn't look familiar to Feliciano and even though he was normally against going to strange locations without checking them out beforehand, he didn't really have the option to cancel this one. He really needed the money, he was behind on his rent by at least a month and his landlord was not a very nice man to be indebted to. 3:30 was about an hour from now, giving him no time to scope out the location so he was in a tight spot and quite frankly, he was going to give this guy an earful when he got there. This man, who shall remain known as BDMF because Feliciano couldn't be bothered to remember any of his clients' names, has been a regular for about a year now so Feliciano felt like it was within his right to chew this guy out about doing such risky shit like sending Feliciano a random location to meet at. Though, there was no reason to pout about it, he was going to show up despite how he felt so he might as well dig out something silky and prepare himself.

By the time Feliciano finished his shower, he only had thirty minutes before he was going to be late so he threw on the silky outfit he managed to find, and tugged on one of his large body draping coats and his tennis shoes before calling up an UBER and waiting out on the sidewalk by his apartment.

The ride over to wherever this address was led Feliciano to a part of the city that he did not recognize. The houses in the neighbourhood seemed very middle-class, not expensive but not the slums either. His UBER driver pulled up to the address, in front of a house with no cars in the driveway and the windows shut with the curtains drawn. He thanked the driver before exiting the car, willing his knees to stop quivering in fear. Something in his gut was telling him that he needed to turn tail and head home. He could find another client that was available today, maybe not willing to pay as much as this one but Feliciano could work around that. His legs continued to carry him up to the front door despite the nagging feeling. Suffice it to say, Feliciano is really questioning his sense of self-preservation right now.

He stood at the front door and knocked intently against the dark wood. He couldn't hear anything from inside, no television or radio, not even any footsteps to signal that anybody even heard him knock. So, he knocked again. Still silent. Feliciano's instincts were screaming at him to leave right now and just deal with the consequences later but there was another voice reminding him that not only was he behind on his rent, he was going to be behind on his electricity and water bills if he missed these upcoming payments. Taking a steadying breath, he tried the doorknob. It turned smoothly, unlocked, and the door opened without so much as a pained creak. Feliciano stepped into the house, everything was shrouded in darkness. The shadows deepened as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" He called out into the void, hoping the shake in his voice didn't echo. It was silent in the house, not even a drip from a faucet or a creak to be heard. Feliciano saw a doorway to a kitchen on his left, a doorway to a living room to his right, and a staircase leading to the upper floor in front of him. He decided to check the living room first. There was a large empty couch set in front of a huge flat screen television. Between them was a coffee table made from a dark wood. A pair of windows framed the sides of the flat screen, the curtains drawn tightly. He turned around and headed into the empty kitchen. It too had dark curtains drawn tightly over the single window above the sink. Feliciano huffed and squared his shoulders before heading up the stairs. He was going to be furious if he got to the bedroom and BDMF was just taking a nap in his bed. It just turned to 3:30 when Feliciano pulled up so he should be here.

There were three doors on the upper floor of the house; one of them was cracked just barely while the other two were shut. Feliciano swallowed, his mouth feeling dry as he made his way to the open door. He peeked through the crack before entering but he couldn't see anything in the darkness. With a trembling hand, he slowly pushed open the door and took a step inside. There was a big bed in the center of the room, a dresser flanking the left side and a walk-in closet flanking the right. There was a certain tangy odor in the air, something akin to metal or pennies. Feliciano could see the shape of something in the bed, but he couldn't make out anything distinct. His heart was in his throat, something definitely felt off about this whole situation. He took a step away from the door and toward the bed but before he could take another, a click echoed in the room, sounding from behind him. A click coming from a gun.

"Don't turn around. Don't take another step forward." A steady, rough male voice pierced through the silence of the house and Feliciano felt paralyzed by it. His legs were trembling; he felt like he was going to piss himself. The sound of heavy footfalls shook him to his core as the man walked closer to him. The steps stopped and Feliciano felt the warm barrel of a pistol against the small of his back through the fabric of his coat. If it was warm against his coat that means the metal was hot, which means it was just recently used. Feliciano could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt a hand reach first into his right pocket, then into his left pocket, taking his cell phone and his mace when it retreated. The stranger pressed Feliciano's thumb against the fingerprint scan to open the phone and he looked through Feliciano's contacts and his recent calls and messages.

"You're a prostitute." He said. Feliciano could feel snot running out of his nose but he resisted the urge to sniffle. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, it didn't really sound like the stranger was asking a question, rather just stating a fact. "Dumb bastard invited you over here to get his rocks off. Too bad I don't give notice for when I'm gonna blow somebody's brains out or else I could've saved you a trip." The barrel of the gun was still digging into Feliciano's coat, pressed against his back insistently, as if to make sure Feliciano wouldn't forget that it was there. Feliciano knew he was a quivering mess, knew he had rivulets of tears and snot running down his face and he felt absolutely helpless in this moment. "You took an UBER to get here. Stronzo couldn't even be bothered to pay your fare." The gun pulled away and the stranger took a step back. "Take off your coat. Drop it at your feet."

Feliciano looked down at the large black buttons of his coat and pulled it open as quickly as he could with his hands shaking like they were. The fabric slumped to the floor with a thud. The man stepped closer to him again and pressed the gun barrel back into his spine. His skin tingled when the metal made contact. A warm, leather clad hand traveled up and between one of Feliciano's legs and moved to check the other. Feliciano knew his face was flushed and burning under the scrutiny and he was actually thankful for the darkness of the room around them. When BDMF told him to wear something silky, Feliciano could only wear the one silky chemise that he bought a long time ago. He didn't really make it a point to wear female lingerie but some of his clients liked it and he'd do whatever he needed to get paid. This meant that his legs were completely exposed, the chemise only reaching the tops of his thighs. When the hand reached the leg garter that Feliciano uses to tuck his money into, it stopped. Feliciano knew that the man had to feel how much his legs were quivering beneath his fingers. The man gripped the money pouch on the garter and Feliciano couldn't hold in a whimper.

"Please don't take my money. It's all I have." His voice was tiny and wet with tears. The man clicked his tongue.

"Stop talking. Pick up your coat and put it on. I'm going to drive you home. You were never here, do you understand?" Feliciano almost toppled over in his haste to pick up his coat. His fingers slipped over the buttons as he tried to put it on. "Answer me."

"Yes!" Feliciano clapped his hand over his mouth. "Y-Yes, I understand." He hoped that this man would continue to have mercy on him.

"Turn around and follow me. Don't try anything funny." As he spoke, he slipped Feliciano's phone and mace back into the pocket of his coat. Feliciano pivoted and quickly followed the stranger down the stairs and out the door. Clouds were still looming over the city, fitting the mood inside Feliciano's heart perfectly. The stranger led him down the sidewalk and around a corner to a black car with deeply tinted windows. Feliciano kept his head down the whole time, staring at his ratted sneakers and nowhere else.

"Get in." The man held the car door open for him. Feliciano slipped into a car with a supple deep brown leather interior. Feliciano felt like maybe he shouldn't be inside a car that was this nice. The stranger got into the driver's seat and stuck his pistol inside the glovebox, disarmed and unloaded. He pulled off his leather gloves and turned the key, starting the ignition. Since Feliciano had his head down the entire walk to the car, he has yet to get a good look at the stranger that he was currently stuck inside a car with. Feliciano could feel his mother glaring down at him from heaven, currently rolling in her grave for making so many idiotic decisions in one day. But, he took a risk and glanced over.

He could see that this man was wearing a pair of well-made black jeans. Feliciano couldn't see his shoes but he could see the maroon dress shirt with rolled sleeves that the man was wearing. Feliciano didn't want to press his luck persay, but curiosity did kill the cat. He kept his head down and took a glance at the man's face.

The stranger had some masculine features, a defined jawline and a crooked nose. He had a scar that was about the width of a strand of hair on the cheekbone that was facing Feliciano. There was something rather soft about his features, however, youthful and unmarred by age. The idea that this man could be just a kid settled like a rock inside Feliciano's stomach. Feliciano kept his head bowed for the rest of the drive.

When they pulled up to his apartment complex, Feliciano felt more relief than he ever thought possible. It didn't matter that he just lost out on his rent money, he was safe and alive and he could start over tomorrow. The stranger put the car into park and checked to make sure nobody had noticed them yet.

"You never saw me, and you've never heard of Martino Bianchi. Nod your head so I know you understand." The stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Feliciano nodded his head. The man hastily gathered a couple hundred euros in his hand. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. Anybody else would've put a bullet in you and not thought twice about it." Feliciano wasn't sure if he should respond but he nodded his head in understanding anyway. The man shoved the pile of cash into Feliciano's palm. "Get outta here. And stop screwing around with gangsters, it's bad for your health." Feliciano didn't give himself the time to nod again or say thank you as he was too busy pulling himself from the car once he was given the permission. As the car drove off, he could feel the weight of fear slipping from his shoulders, tears streaming silently down his face as he realized what could've happened to him today.

The walk up the stairway and into his apartment was a blur, he didn't remember unlocking his door or shedding his coat. His feet subconsciously carried him into the shower and the hot water pelting against his face was what finally snapped him out of his stupor. He knew that there was a chance he would find himself tangled up with some mafiosos doing sex work but after doing this for five years, it doesn't really cross his mind much anymore. After today, though, he didn't think he'd be able to forget. Feliciano exited the shower once his skin began to shrivel and he haphazardly dried himself off before climbing beneath his comforter naked and damp.

He will just try again tomorrow.

Tomorrow arrived way too soon as far as Feliciano was concerned. He didn't know what time it was when the strange man dropped him off and he fell asleep in his bed but he knew that he had to have slept for over twelve hours. Be that as it may, it's still too soon. Feliciano could see streams of sunlight peeking through his cheap, sheer curtains. He rolled over to glance at his alarm clock. 9:30 in the morning, that's what it said. At least it wasn't overcast like yesterday.

The floor was cold beneath the skin of his feet as he shuffled into his tiny kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. His coat was laying slumped against the back of his dingy futon, his shoes sitting haphazardly a few feet away. He should probably tidy up, so he wouldn't have to do it later. As he picked up his coat, he felt a weight coming from the left pocket. Digging around curiously, he pulled out his money strap. That must be where he put it after he got home. He never counted the amount that the man gave him yesterday; he took the wad of cash into the kitchen and began counting it as he waited for his pot of coffee to finish brewing.

...one hundred...five hundred...eight hundred…

Anxiety settled deep in Feliciano's chest as he realized that the stranger overpaid him big time. The amount in his hands was way more than he was going to charge BDMF and he had a feeling that he was going to realize it sooner or later. And he knew where Feliciano lived. The smell of fresh coffee felt overpowering in the small living space as Feliciano began to panic and he hastily pulled open the only window in the room to clear the air. He gulped down a few steadying breaths of fresh air; his phone vibrates violently against the countertop. A worrying feeling of deja vu drifts into the room. Feliciano squares his shoulders before pouring himself a steaming mug of coffee and checking his phone.

**Ludwig: Are you available today around 18:00?**

Feliciano huffs and smiles fondly at the text. Though it was a proposition for his services, it was not unwanted.

**Feliciano: Depends on how long you're looking to have me.**

**Ludwig: An hour. **

**Feliciano: I'm free. Don't be late.**

**Ludwig: I'm never late.**

Ludwig was an architect from Germany who was tied to a five year contract that had him living out here in Rome. He liked to hire Feliciano from time to time to relieve some stress and Feliciano was happy to oblige. Ludwig was clean, hung, and paid the full amount with no complaints everytime. His Italian was garbage but Feliciano could look past that. Feliciano took his mug of coffee and his phone into the bedroom. 6:00 was a long way away which honestly gave Feliciano time to do some light grocery shopping and run some errands.

He jumped at the knocks that sounded from his front door. The anxiety from earlier came back swiftly as he stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Feli, it's Liz! Open up!"

Hearing the female voice shouting through the thin wood did not ease Feliciano's heart in any way. It was his pimp, which may not be the mafioso that he was expecting but it wasn't that much better. Feliciano's pimp was a young, aggressive Hungarian woman who didn't pull any punches when it came to her money. Though, Feliciano knew it could be worse, at least Elisabeta made sure that he had food in his fridge and kept his landlord from being too much of an asshole when it came time to pay rent.

"Feliciano, I know you're home. Open. The door." Feliciano scrambled to open the door once he caught the stifled anger in her tone. She was a woman of about average height with waist length auburn hair and a usually sunny disposition. If she wasn't angry. Today, she was dressed in a pair of mustard high-waisted shorts and a floral crop top. She pushed herself past Feliciano.

"I-I didn't know you were showing up today, Liz. Coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm just here to get my cut. I'm busy today."

"Right. My money's right there." He pointed to the wad sitting on top of the kitchen countertop. Elisabeta shuffled through the bills, pocketing a cut of the hundreds and leaving the rest where she found it.

"Jeez, Feli, you're practically skin and bones. Make sure you eat something today."

"I will."

"See you later." Feliciano released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding after Elisabeta left the room. Counting through the remaining money, he was glad to see that he had enough to buy some groceries for the next couple of days.

6 PM rolled around rather sluggishly, the heat of the day making everything seem slow and tedious. Feliciano prepped himself and waited patiently for Ludwig to arrive. Ludwig was a Top that didn't ever switch which wasn't the worst thing though prepping himself to bottom could sometimes be a task. Feliciano was rather glad for it after sweating all day, the shower he took being welcome. Finally, there was a polite and succinct knocking against his door. Feliciano opened it to a rather tired looking tall German man, with milky skin and slicked blond hair. He was still dressed in his business attire, his button down shirt stretching tautly against his barreled chest.

"Good evening, thank you for squeezing me in."

"No problem, come in! Let's get started, your hour starts now and I'm already prepared for you." Feliciano said, guiding Ludwig into the bedroom as though it was his first time inside Feliciano's apartment. Normally, he didn't have clients here but he didn't mind inviting Ludwig. It was easier for both of them. Feliciano closed the bedroom door behind them. "How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees will be fine." Ludwig's deep baritone seemed to shake the thin walls of Feliciano's apartment. Feliciano climbed onto his bed; he had changed his bed linens to brown sheets just in case he missed anything during his shower. On the bedside table sat a bottle of lubricant, a sealed condom and a small bottle of mint scented poppers that Feliciano promptly leaned over to grab. Unscrewing the lid, he held the opening under one nostril and sniffed then repeated for the other. It didn't take long for the lightheaded feeling to set in, loosening his nerves and muscles like a hug from a comforting old friend. It should make this a lot easier.

The clinking of Ludwig's belt buckle being undone seemed loud in the small space, sending a shiver up Feliciano's spine. He moved from his hands down to his elbows as he waited patiently. Ludwig's broad body radiated warmth as he finally stepped up behind Feliciano and slid his briefs down past his thighs. Feliciano's skin erupted in goosebumps at the draft of the cold air but it was quickly warmed by Ludwig's heated skin against his own. Ludwig pulled the plug from his stretched hole before taking the condom and the bottle of lube and popping it open. Feliciano waited with baited breath as the slick sound of Ludwig stroking lube over his latex covered cock reached his ears. Finally, he felt the blunt mushroom tip of Ludwig's cock pushing against his hole, steadily breaching the ring of muscle until every inch was fully sheathed within Feliciano's warm, wet tunnel. Feliciano breathed out meditatively as Ludwig pushed until the soft skin of his hips met Feliciano's plump cheeks. Feliciano wiggled his hips discreetly until the stretch felt comfortable. Ludwig waited patiently, his thumbs stroking back and forth against Feliciano's thigh as a sort of comfort to placate the smaller man.

"I'm ready." Feliciano's voice sounded hoarse in his head and he knew Ludwig could probably hear it. Ludwig pulled his hips back and pushed in with slow movements, giving Feliciano a chance to get used to the slide of his thick length penetrating him before picking up speed with stable strength in his hips. There was no pain in the way Ludwig worked him over, he was always careful and observant about Feliciano's well-being. The cock pressing into him repeatedly left a searing imprint inside Feliciano as the swollen tip pushed and rubbed against his prostate. He was breathing harshly, every breath being forced out of him by the force behind Ludwig's thrusts. His cock swung heavy and engorged between his legs. Feliciano pushed back onto his hands and started to thrust back against Ludwig's unfaltering momentum. Ludwig was a solid wall behind him; he left his eyelids fluttering as Ludwig's cock battered his prostate insistently. He could feel Ludwig's hands pulling Feliciano's hips back against him despite the sweat gathering along Feliciano's skin.

"Fuck, that's it. Almost there." At the rough sound of Ludwig's voice showing how close he was to finishing, Feliciano spread his knees apart a bit more to gain some leverage as he pushed his hips back with more force. Ludwig's cock swelled and finally began to twitch as it pumped his seed into the tip of the condom. His hips continued to buck against Feliciano's ass as he released his last few ropes of cum. Feliciano drooped against the mattress, unintentionally tensing up as Ludwig pulled out of him. His puckered hole twitched at the empty feeling left behind; his balls swung plump and weighty between his thighs. He felt warm knuckles caressing the skin along the backs of his legs as he laid with his ass still presented. "You're looking rather small. Are you getting enough to eat?" Feliciano huffed out a laugh against the bedsheets.

"You're the second person to ask me that today." His words slurred together and he hoped that Ludwig could still understand him even though Italian was his second language and he wasn't very good with it. There was a pregnant silence.

"According to the time, I still have twenty minutes. I shall cook you some dinner."

"You don't have to do that." Feliciano pushed himself up with trembling arms. Ludwig continued to fix his pants around his hips and adjust the belt back into place.

"I'm going to cook and you are going to eat." With those words, he left the room. The door clicked shut behind him and Feliciano dropped onto his back heavily. He was still hard, his cock curling toward his belly button. He could hear Ludwig messing about in the kitchen and while he prepared a meal, Feliciano took himself in hand and stroked the heated flesh until an orgasm zipped through him like electricity. It was pretty normal for him to go without an orgasm when he was with clients; he normally didn't even become aroused but every once in a while he did, like today. Feeling the warm, heady feeling roll through his body, Feliciano reasoned that he could lay here for a little while longer.


End file.
